earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Absolutely Safe Capsule
The Absolutely Safe Capsule ( , Absolutely Safe Capsule) is a device in Mother 3. It was designed by Dr. Andonuts and the Mr. Saturns for Porky Minch to protect himself from any threats outside the capsule. Description After 'defeating' Master Porky during the penultimate boss battle of Mother 3, his bed mecha fails, and he summons the Absolutely Safe Capsule. Dr. Andonuts reveals that the capsule can never be reopened and that Porky will be absolutely safe inside the device forever, doomed to spend eternity in isolation. He then rolls the capsule away. During and after the battle, all Porky can do is "stick his tongue at you", as this does nothing but taunt Lucas and his companions because Porky could neither attack nor take damage. The game states that the battle, by definition, is over. Dr. Andonuts also states that the Absolutely Safe Capsule was not meant to protect whoever was inside from the outside, but to protect what was outside from what was inside. For some reason, Porky seems to be amused inside the capsule; when the player accidentally stumbles upon it at the end of Mother 3, the capsule "wobbles with glee." It is highly possible Porky does not know or understand his fate at this point in time, although it has been hinted that being alone in the universe, isolated from everyone who "doesn't like him", is the closest thing to paradise Porky can conceive of. In an interview with Shigesato Itoi, he stated that when the world ends 5.5 billion years later (when the Sun becomes a Red Giant and potentially destroys the planet as it expands outward), Porky would still be alive. He ended the statement saying that "Porky is truly a poem in himself."http://mother3.fobby.net/interview/m3int_09.html Page 9 of a translated interview with Shigesato Itoi, held by Nintendo Dream magazine In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The Absolutely Safe Capsule appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a Legendary Shield Spirit. It can only be summoned using a Mr. Saturn core and six shield cores and paying 2,600 SP. At level 99, it has 10,000 power in defense only, the highest amount of defense of any spirit. However, it also has 0 attack, the only spirit to do so. It has no support spirit slots. The Absolutely Safe Capsule also appears as a friend icon in the online options. Trivia *Hitting the Absolutely Safe Capsule causes 0 damage, but a full 16-hit combo will cause 17 damage unless the player is using the Battle Memory. *It is possible to lower the Absolutely Safe Capsule's Defense to a point at which attacks will damage it normally, but this cannot be done in the two turns before the game declares the battle over. *The Absolutely Safe Capsule bears a striking resemblance to the Saiyan Space Pods from the anime and manga series "Dragon Ball Z." *Its battle sound is Battle Sound 56 which falls under Code Numbers 927 for regular attack, 928 for Smaaaash! and 929 for Miss. However, hacking is required to do this because, as should be obvious, it doesn't attack and is immune to Kumatora's Brainshock normally. Absolutely Safe Capsule's Battle sound is also different from Porky or Mecha-Porky's battle sound which both use Battle Sound 24. *It may be possible to penetrate the Capsule with PSI Teleport, but since Ness is not in the game and the characters who are playable in the game cannot access this ability, whether this is true or not is unknown. References Category:Devices Category:Devices in Mother 3 Category:Pigmask Army Category:Dr. Andonuts's Inventions Category:Enemies Category:Mother 3 Enemies Category:Spirits in Super Smash Bros Ultimate